Hesitation
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Akashi memang yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Akashi pula yang selalu lebih dulu menawarkan sesuatu untuk membuat hatinya senang. Tapi, Furihata hanya ingin tahu untuk memastikan perasaan ini. Sebab perasaan bisa mengikis kapan saja, 'kan? Bisa saja setelah enam bulan itu, Akashi sudah.../AkaFuri Rate T Omegaverse/Fanfic Commission for Ashfi./Mind to RnR?


"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"...H-Hah?"

Saat kata-kata itu menggema, Furihata Kouki masih ingat bagaimana seluruh murid di sekitar mereka berhenti. Hanya untuk melihat dua laki-laki yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. SMA Seirin lebih tepatnya.

Tapi, tidak heran jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Pria yang berdiri di depannya adalah Alfa kaya yang mendatangi sekolah biasa ini dengan menaiki mobil mewah. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa penasaran dengan apa tujuan sebenarnya kemari?

Belum lagi ketika dia keluar dari mobil, seragam yang dikenakannya langsung menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana.

"Itu... seragam SMA yang terkenal, 'kan?"

"Sekolah elit itu?"

"Banyak atlit olahraga yang masuk sana, 'kan?"

"SMA... Rakuzan?"

Bisikan-bisikan itu membuat Furihata menelan ludahnya. Pria di depannya terlalu mengintimidasi hingga tanpa sadar dia telah mengambil satu langkah mundur. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya lurus, tajam, dan dalam. Meski begitu, Furihata enggan langsung mempercayainya.

Tidak mungkin... Alfa yang terkenal dengan kemampuan basketnya yang sempurna dan jenis pria yang derajatnya terlalu tinggi... berbicara seperti itu padanya yang hanyalah Omega biasa dari kalangan bawah dan sangat payah di basket ini, 'kan?

 _Well yeah,_ Furihata tidak merasa permainan basketnya sepayah itu tapi... seseorang yang pernah menjadi lawan di depannya ini... bukan perbandingan yang tepat untuknya. Level mereka terlalu jauh berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Mengesampingkan hal itu dan mencoba melihat ke sekitarnya, Furihata tersadar dia hampir melupakan keberadaan salah satu teman terdekatnya di tim basket Seirin. Dia memang berjalan bersamanya saat keluar gerbang sampai pria di depannya menghalangi jalan mereka. Furihata langsung meraih lengan pemuda Omega berambut biru terang itu.

"Ah, ma-maksudmu Kuroko—"

"Tidak, Furihata- _kun._ " Kuroko Tetsuya langsung memotong perkataannya dan menahan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat. Setelah menatap ekspresi panik Furihata, Kuroko melihat kembali sosok pemuda yang merupakan teman SMP-nya dulu.

"Yang Akashi- _kun_ maksud adalah kau."

Mendengar kata-kata dari temannya itu membuat ekspresi Furihata semakin panik. Namun pria berambut merah di depannya seakan menangkap maksud ekspresi Furihata sebagai tuntutan untuk memperjelasnya, "Ya, Tetsuya benar." Senyum menghilang dari wajah tampan pria itu, "Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Entah Akashi Seijuurou menyadarinya atau tidak ketika meski hanya sesaat dia mengeluarkan aura marah dan sedikit tersinggung sehingga membuat Omega berambut cokelat itu semakin takut. Dia reflek memegang erat lengan Kuroko di sampingnya. Walau itu tak cukup membuat Kuroko merubah ekspresi datarnya.

Getaran tubuh Furihata mulai mempengaruhi Kuroko. Pada dasarnya, Kuroko tidak ingin ikut campur tapi, pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka semakin terasa tak nyaman. Tidak hanya itu, Akashi juga tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua Omega di depannya sedikitpun. Kuroko yakin kapten tim basketnya saat SMP dulu tersebut tak akan melepaskan mereka berdua begitu saja.

Menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, "Furihata- _kun,_ " ucapnya membuat Furihata yang masih diam sedari tadi mengangkat kepalanya. Kuroko menoleh dan menatap rekannya tersebut, "kau akan menjawab pernyataan Akashi- _kun, '_ kan?"

"E-Eh?" Furihata kembali menoleh ke arah Akashi yang masih diam dengan sabar di depannya. Kedua alisnya tertarik ketika senyumannya bergetar, "Ja-Jawaban? Tapi... A-Akashi _,_ kita baru bertemu sekali ketika di final waktu itu, kenapa kau—"

"Aku hanya tahu kau orang yang tepat." Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat sebelum dia membukanya, "Instingku bisa merasakannya. Sejak pertama kali kau berdiri di depanku. Jangan tanya mengapa. Aku mengajakmu menjadi kekasihku karena salah satu alasannya adalah aku sendiri membutuhkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu."

Akashi menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Furihata dengan posisi terbuka.

Seolah mengajak Furihata untuk meraihnya.

"Maukah kau membantuku, Kouki?"

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut oleh suara berat lelaki di depannya membuat Furihata membuka mulutnya. Dia masih bingung. Sangat bingung. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap dua mata merah Akashi dengan pandangan yang tak fokus. Sebagai Omega, Furihata sudah sering dinasehati orang tua hingga kakaknya bahwa dia harus berhati-hati dalam memilih Alfa yang tepat. Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk kaum Omega yang cenderung memiliki lebih banyak kerugian daripada sebaliknya.

Tapi, Akashi Seijuurou adalah Alfa yang merupakan tipe idaman para Omega hingga Beta. Tampan, kaya, atletis, dan pintar. Seolah dia tidak memiliki kelemahan. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menolak pesona pria berambut merah yang memiliki tatapan tajam dan dalam seperti itu.

Wajah Furihata memerah dan menghangat, tapi... dia tak tahu apakah dirinya boleh merasakan ini atau tidak. Akashi terlalu berbeda. Jauh berbeda dengan Omega yang penuh kelemahan seperti dirinya. Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia berniat menolak pria di depannya dan memintanya untuk mencari yang lebih baik ketika bisikan seseorang memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Jika dia sampai menolak Alfa seperti itu, berarti dia tidak tahu diri."

Furihata tersentak.

Lidahnya membeku dan sebulir keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya.

"Omega itu siapa sih?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Furihata... dari kelas sebelah."

"Oh, yang sempat masuk lapangan di pertandingan final basket waktu itu ya? Yang permainannya sangat payah itu?"

"Hus! Jangan terlalu keras, bagaimana kalau dia mendengarnya!?"

Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Furihata bisa merasakan kedua matanya berair meski tak sampai jatuh di pipinya. Furihata membuka mulutnya untuk menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Walau begitu, dia bisa sampai membuat Akashi dari Rakuzan itu datang kemari dan mengajaknya menjadi kekasihnya..."

"Iya, hebat ya. Apa resep yang digunakannya?"

"Apa yang spesial darinya?"

"Dia Omega yang terlalu biasa untuk seorang Akashi."

Kata-kata yang terdengar di sekitar mereka semakin kejam dan keras. Kuroko yang berniat mengabaikan semuanya—sebagaimana dia percaya Furihata juga pasti berpikir sama—itu mulai menunjukkan ekspresi marah yang jarang dipasangnya. Kuroko menggertakkan giginya lalu menoleh ke salah satu sumber suara.

Namun... niat dia untuk mendiamkan mereka semua tertahan begitu dia melihat Furihata mengangkat tangannya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Seolah Furihata memberinya tanda untuk diam saja dan tetap abaikan mereka semua. Kuroko mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan kembali menghadap Furihata yang terlihat menarik lalu menghela napasnya.

Tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu terjulur ke depan... menyambut tangan Akashi yang masih terbuka menunggunya.

Melihat tangan Furihata menyentuhnya membuat Akashi menggenggam tangan itu meski tidak terlalu erat. Pria berambut merah itu tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya ketika dia kembali menatap Furihata.

"Kau yakin?"

Furihata tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan rasanya seperti mendidih. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat dan bergetar. Keraguan memang sempat hinggap di hatinya. Tapi... meskipun dia adalah Omega yang 'biasa'—

—setidaknya dia boleh... mencoba untuk mengenal Alfa yang 'luar biasa', 'kan?

Dia membalas genggaman tangan Akashi dengan erat sebelum mengangguk cepat.

"A-Aku juga... mohon bantuannya... Akashi."

Mulut Akashi terbuka begitu mendengar ini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

...Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah tentang awal perjalanan mereka.

Sudah enam bulan sejak hubungan ini mulai berjalan.

Tapi, rasanya seperti baru kemarin Furihata Kouki mendengar kata-kata dari pria itu yang mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Romance/Drama_

 _Main pair : AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata)_

 _Warnings : (maybe) OOC, Alternate Time, Omegaverse, semi-fluff, ficlet style  
_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Ashfi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HESITATION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seharusnya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan...

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu susu hangat. Bangunlah."

...tapi, Furihata Kouki masih tak terbiasa bangun tidur di atas kasurnya yang berantakan... lalu melihat Akashi Seijuurou di seberang kasurnya sedang membaca koran dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan kanannya.

Walau begitu, rasa kantuk yang masih menempel membuat Furihata terkadang melupakan kekakuan itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut menghela napas lalu mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang masih tengkurap sebelum merintih pelan dan kembali terjatuh di atas kasur.

Mendengar rintihan itu, Akashi sedikit menegakkan kepalanya. Mengintip dari balik koran pagi yang dibacanya. Dia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja di sampingnya. Akashi menarik posisi kakinya yang dilipat sebelumnya sehingga dia duduk dengan posisi biasa sembari melipat koran yang sebelumnya dia baca.

Tanpa menyadari gerakan Akashi itu, Furihata masih berusaha bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya sampai kekasihnya itu berjalan menghampirinya, "Masih sakit?" tanyanya tiba-tiba setelah dia duduk di samping Furihata yang tersentak kaget karena kedatangannya. Akashi sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Aneh, rasanya aku tidak terlalu keras tadi malam."

Wajah Furihata memerah mendengar ini sebelum dia reflek mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Akashi—"Ti-Tidak, hanya saja kita sudah lama tidak—AW!"—lalu Furihata merintih lagi dengan tubuh bergetar. Kali ini dengan jelas memegang bagian belakang pinggang ke bawah secara reflek. Menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Furihata menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah dan memanas di atas bantal.

Ugh.

Malu sekali hingga rasanya ingin mati saja.

Akashi memegang dagunya sendiri, menunjukkan _pose_ berpikirnya sementara kedua matanya masih fokus pada bagian yang dipegang Furihata. Omeganya itu masih belum mengenakan apapun selain selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Akashi tersenyum tipis lalu kembali turun dari kasurnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya lalu keluar kamar mereka. Furihata melirik Alfanya itu, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan... setidaknya sampai Akashi kembali dengan krim di tangannya, "biar kubantu sedikit."

Menyadari maksud Akashi, Furihata mengangkat tangannya, "Eh? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu—"

"Perintahku adalah absolut, oke?" potong Akashi sembari membuka tutup krim dan mulai mengoleskannya pada bagian yang dipegang Furihata sebelumnya. Furihata meringis merasakan dinginnya krim itu menyentuh tubuhnya, "Lagipula ini juga bagian dari tanggung jawabku. Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan sebisaku sekarang." Tambahnya tanpa melihat wajah Furihata.

Pada akhirnya, Furihata tahu dia tidak memiliki pilihan. Dengan wajah memerah, dia kembali menyandarkan dagunya di atas bantal sementara kedua matanya lurus menatap dinding di depannya. Merasakan tekanan sentuhan Akashi untuk merilekskan ototnya di bawah sana. Sesekali Furihata memejamkan sebelah matanya erat dan tangannya mencengkeram bantal di bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, selain itu dia tidak ingin mengganggu fokus pemuda kelas dua di SMA Rakuzan tersebut.

Enam bulan berlalu...

...dan Furihata masih tak mampu menolak Akashi.

Bahkan meskipun mereka sudah melakukan _sex_ dan sejenisnya, Furihata masih bisa merasakan keseganan setiap dia berbicara dengan pria berambut merah itu. Seperti berbicara dengan orang lain yang bukan kekasihnya. Dia terlalu pasif. Dalam arti yang cukup buruk bagi dirinya tentu saja.

Apa tidak apa-apa terus seperti ini?

Tapi... pemuda kelas dua di SMA Seirin itu terlalu takut berubah.

Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, _sex_ yang mereka lakukan di luar _heat_ Furihata tentu saja, mereka sepakat tidak mau mengambil resiko kehamilan di saat mereka berdua masih harus menempuh jenjang pendidikan. Lagipula sejauh ini Akashi tidak terlalu melukainya selain memberi tanda-tanda tertentu di bagian tubuhnya. Sebagai Alfa yang terlihat dominan, dia dapat mengontrol emosi dan nafsunya dengan baik hingga terkadang Furihata tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Bertambah lagi satu alasan mengapa Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar pria yang layak diperjuangkan.

...Lalu, bolehkah Furihata memperjuangkannya?

"Selesai," pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh menatap Furihata yang juga melihat ke arahnya, "bagaimana?"

Furihata mencoba bergerak dan kali ini rasa sakitnya sedikit lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya. Dia bisa langsung bangkit dalam sekali gerakan meski cukup pelan. Setelah merasa cukup, Furihata menoleh dengan wajah berbinar dan menatap Akashi yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya, "Jauh lebih baik! Ah, terima kasih, Akashi!"

Mendengar kata-kata Furihata yang tidak terdengar segan seperti biasa membuat Akashi sempat terkejut. Dan ekspresi di wajahnya menyadarkan pula Furihata yang langsung kelabakan. Dengan panik dia mengangkat tangannya, "Eh, bu-bukan... maksudku... anu..." ucapnya berulang kali sembari menggerakkan tangannya.

Bibir atas dan bawah Akashi terkatup rapat. Menatap wajah Furihata yang kembali memerah dan panik seperti biasa. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu, Akashi terdiam sesaat. Hingga akhirnya dia mendengus kecil dan tersenyum, membuat gerakan Furihata berhenti. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang kaget ketika Akashi mengangkat tangannya lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Baguslah," lalu Akashi menarik kembali tangannya dan mundur untuk turun dari atas kasur, "sekarang kenakan pakaianmu dan minum susumu sebelum dingin," ucapnya lagi tanpa berbalik melihat Furihata yang masih diam memperhatikannya.

Furihata teringat kembali dia belum mengenakan apapun. Dia kemudian berjalan turun lalu meraih baju yang masih bisa digunakannya. Sesekali Furihata melirik Akashi yang telah kembali ke kegiatannya membaca koran pagi. Wibawanya kembali terlihat seperti biasa bahkan meskipun dia sedang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Pakaian Furihata telah lengkap, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati meja dimana Akashi meletakkan susu hangatnya. Meniupnya pelan sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada gelas melamin tersebut. Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan air berwarna putih itu masuk ke dalam dan menghangatkan tenggorokannya.

Furihata mendesah lega begitu dia telah meminum habis setengah isi gelas tersebut. Uap hangat keluar dari mulutnya dengan ekspresi wajah polosnya yang terlihat puas. Kemudian dia melirik Akashi kembali dimana kekasihnya itu masih fokus dengan berita di koran sembari meminum tehnya. Furihata mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah.

Enam bulan... adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengambil keputusan.

Benar, 'kan?

Mencengkeram gelas di tangannya lebih erat, Furihata terdiam sesaat sebelum meyakinkan dirinya. Dia meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas meja. Berjalan pelan mendekati Akashi yang tidak menyadari langkahnya. Wajah Furihata sudah sangat memerah ketika dia berdiri di dekat Akashi, bahkan detak jantungnya berdegup sangat keras hingga rasanya akan terlepas dari balik dadanya.

Untuk beberapa saat dia mematung di sana sampai Akashi menyadari bayangan yang menutupinya, "Ng?"

Lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, Furihata sudah langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Akashi dengan cepat.

Kedua bola mata Akashi membulat kaget namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Furihata kembali mundur dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan bibir bergetar, "TE-TE-TE-TERIMA KASIH!" teriaknya secara reflek.

Keringat jatuh di sisi wajah Akashi yang bingung dengan perubahan mendadak ini. Apalagi wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat hingga Alfa itu bisa merasakan napas Furihata mengenai wajahnya. Akashi mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali sebelum menjawab, "I-Iya, sama-sama."

Mendengarkan jawaban Akashi, Furihata tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia berhasil! Akhirnya dia berhasil mengambil gerakan lebih dulu! Keberanian ini adalah kemajuan yang baik. Furihata terlalu senang dengan dirinya sendiri hingga tak menyadari Akashi yang telah tersenyum melihat semangatnya.

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Akashi segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu memiringkan kepalanya... mencium bibir Furihata yang masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya senang di depan dadanya.

Akashi melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menatap Omeganya, "Jika ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, lakukan dengan benar."

Furihata terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab. Kedua tangannya jatuh ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, wajah ceria Furihata kembali luntur tergantikan dengan warna merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Seakan tersenyum melihat kemenangannya, Akashi mengusap kepala Furihata sembari berjalan melewatinya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, kutunggu kau di ruang makan," bisiknya dengan nada—yang Furihata yakini—mengejek. Lalu sembari membawa koran di tangannya, Akashi berjalan keluar kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Furihata sendiri di tengah rasa malunya.

Butuh waktu untuk Furihata mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan menyadari kekasihnya itu sedang kembali ke _mode_ sadis untuk mengerjainya. Bibir Furihata bergetar sebelum dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"...Licik."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari kembali berlalu. Setidaknya sejak hari itu, hubungan Furihata dan Akashi mulai ada kemajuan. Di pihak Furihata tentu saja, karena Akashi Seijuurou tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Apa adanya... namun cukup membuat siapapun pasangannya akan semakin bertekuk lutut padanya.

Dan Furihata Kouki... hanya salah satunya—

—atau mungkin tidak. Karena Omega itu masih memiliki banyak pertimbangan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Tapi, setidaknya salah satu alasannya mungkin cukup kuat untuk membuatnya tetap di dalam keputusannya. Sejauh ini, dia telah berhasil mengambil inisiatif duluan ketika melakukan sesuatu seperti membuatkan sarapan, mengajaknya berjalan keluar ketika liburan, dan sejenisnya—dimana biasanya semua itu selalu dilakukan Akashi. Semua kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan pasti sudah terorganisir dengan baik oleh Akashi... tanpa perlu campur tangan Furihata sama sekali.

Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, mengingat kehidupan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa agar siap menjadi penerus ayahnya. Dia harus bisa memegang harta kekayaan dan juga perusahaan yang telah diturunkan sejak zaman kakeknya. Tanpa melakukan apapun, Akashi sudah memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Hanya saja kebiasaan untuk selalu turun tangan dalam mengurus segalanya secara detail telah mengakar di dalam dirinya. Hal yang membuat Alfa itu jadi jauh lebih disiplin dari kekasihnya.

Furihata yang berasal dari keluarga biasa dengan kehidupan yang sangat santai dan bebas tentu berhak merasa semakin terpuruk apabila dibandingkan dengan Alfanya itu. Jika sampai orang luar tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka selama ini—dimana Akashi yang selalu mengurusnya sementara dia cukup duduk tenang layaknya seorang tuan putri—tanpa perlu berpikir ulang, mereka pasti akan langsung memojokkannya.

Stereotipe orang-orang tentang Omega yang harus melayani dan mengurus Alfanya pasti akan ditekankan padanya berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang rusak.

Kalau sudah begini... hanya ada satu cara.

"Aku harus menemukan kelemahan Akashi!" berbicara sendiri di depan kaca, Furihata mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Ya. Pasti ada. Akashi hanya manusia biasa juga sepertiku jadi..." mendadak suaranya melemah ketika dia mulai merasa ragu. Kembali membayangkan sosok pria berambut merah yang selalu tersenyum dengan teduh melihatnya, tak peduli kesulitan apapun yang dilaluinya. Furihata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

Terlalu... sem—

"TIDAK! DIA PASTI PUNYA KELEMAHAN!" teriak Furihata lagi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangguk mantap menatap balik dua tatapan matanya yang tajam pada kaca di depannya, "Jika aku bisa menemukan setidaknya satu kelemahan saja dan aku bisa menutupinya... maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Furihata mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Waktunya investigasi!" ucapnya lalu terkekeh dan keluar kamar mandi dengan semangat.

Hari ini adalah awal libur pergantian semester. Sesuai kesepakatan keduanya—lebih tepatnya Akashi yang menekan keluarga Furihata sampai mereka tak bisa mengelak—Furihata akan tinggal bersama kekasihnya itu di rumah kediaman Akashi yang memang hampir selalu sepi. Lagipula dedikasi Akashi yang sudah terlihat berniat akan melamar Furihata suatu hari nanti mungkin berhasil membuat orang tua hingga kakak Furihata mempercayakan anak bungsu di keluarga ini pada laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

Mengingat Akashi sudah terbiasa membantu pekerjaan ayahnya, biasanya dia ada di ruang kerja untuk membaca buku-buku tertentu. Dan ruang kerja itu adalah tujuan Furihata sekarang. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut lalu menemukan Akashi yang duduk di bagian kursi dengan meja kecil di depannya.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka membuat Akashi yang sedang memperhatikan papan _shogi-_ nya itu menoleh dan melihat Furihata yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ekspresinya yang seperti tegang dan lebih kaku dari biasanya membuat Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Suara berat Akashi membuat Furihata sedikit tersentak kaget. Apa ekspresinya memang sejelas itu hingga Akashi langsung menyadari ada yang aneh? Menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, Furihata mencoba tenang lalu kembali menatap Akashi, "Tidak ada apa-apa hanya... ng..." melirik papan _shogi_ di atas meja, Furihata mencoba tersenyum, "kau masih bermain _shogi?"_

Akashi terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap kembali papan permainan di depannya, "Aku baru saja selesai," membereskan alat-alat permainan itu lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya, "aku akan menyiapkan makan siang. Ada _menu_ yang kau inginkan?"

"Ah, ti-tidak ada yang spesifik," memperhatikan Akashi dalam diam sebelum dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, "aku akan memakan apapun yang kau buat." Ucap Furihata lagi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Mendengar ini, Akashi memang sekilas sempat membuka mulutnya dengan bola mata yang membulat kaget. Walau begitu, ekspresinya kembali datar ketika dia tersenyum tipis, "Benar." Gumamnya pelan lalu dia berjalan lebih dulu dengan Furihata yang mengikutinya di sampingnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Tambah Furihata.

"Silahkan." Balas Akashi tanpa menoleh. Meski begitu, Furihata tetap tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyipitkan kedua matanya senang.

Sesampainya di dapur, Akashi mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan dan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan bersama Furihata. Kedua iris cokelat Furihata yang senada dengan warna rambut alaminya tersebut terus memperhatikan sosok Akashi di sampingnya. Tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun, Akashi tetap menyiapkan masakannya dengan telaten dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Rasanya seperti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Akashi benar-benar tanpa cela. Furihata masih tetap mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar tertuju pada Akashi, tidak berniat melepaskan sedikitpun momen yang bisa saja terlewat bahkan meskipun ketika dia sedang berkedip.

Hingga akhirnya makanan telah selesai disiapkan. Sampai sini, Akashi masih bersikap seperti biasa lalu mereka makan bersama di ruang makan. Masih dengan kedua mata Furihata yang melirik ekspresi tenang Akashi sesekali.

"Apa memang ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Pertanyaan yang diucapkan Akashi itu membuat tubuh Furihata berjengit kaget. Akashi bahkan mengucapkannya tanpa perlu menoleh ketika dia sedang mencuci piringnya sendiri dan di belakangnya Furihata menunggu sembari memegang piring kosong pula. Menelan ludahnya, Furihata melihat ke arah lain selagi Akashi masih belum melihatnya.

"Tidak—"

"Jangan bohong." Akashi mematikan kerannya lalu mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan kain di sampingnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Furihata, "Aku tahu kau terus melihatku sedari tadi." Lanjut Akashi tanpa senyum di wajahnya yang mulai serius.

Mendengar ini, Furihata memegang piring kosongnya dengan erat, "Memangnya..." tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan ini, namun Furihata tetap melanjutkannya dengan wajah memerah, "...aku tidak boleh memperhatikan wajah kekasihku?" tanyanya.

Biasanya trik seperti ini berhasil membuat semua jenis pertanyaan berhenti.

Namun, bukan Akashi namanya jika tidak menyadari ada yang aneh. Apalagi jika dia tahu sifat asli Furihata luar dan dalam. Walau begitu, ekspresi Furihata yang enggan menjelaskan apapun padanya membuat Akashi menghela napas. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berdiri tegak.

Furihata pikir dia telah bebas dan dapat melanjutkan penyelidikannya lagi. Tapi, begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Akashi yang menatapnya dalam lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Furihata hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat Akashi terus berjalan mendekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Kemudian Alfa beriris merah darah itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tinggi mereka sekilas seperti sejajar.

Wajah Furihata langsung memerah menyadari apa yang akan terjadi.

Akashi akan menciumnya... 'kan?

Menyadari itu, secara reflek Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menanti bibir dingin itu menyentuh bibirnya seperti biasa. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka—jelas. Tapi, Furihata masih selalu merasa jantungnya terus berdegup kencang setiap Akashi akan menciumnya. Entahlah, rasanya seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Melihat Furihata menunggu ciuman darinya membuat senyuman licik muncul di wajah Akashi. Kapten tim basket regular di SMA Rakuzan itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Furihata yang kaget dan mengusapnya keras.

"Ada debu," begitu ucapnya singkat sebelum memundurkan wajahnya lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali membelakangi Furihata yang telah membuka kedua matanya.

"...Heh?" Furihata mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu melihat Akashi yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Secara reflek, Furihata membuka mulutnya, "A-Akashi?"

"Hm?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti dan menoleh. Menatap Furihata dengan _poker face-_ nya yang terpasang sempurna. Melihat tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari wajah kekasihnya itu membuat Furihata membuka-tutup mulutnya. Kedua matanya berkunang-kunang sembari melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Wajahnya sudah kembali semerah tomat seperti biasa.

Untuk sesaat... dia mengharapkan Akashi menciumnya—ya, dia mengakuinya. Dan ini bukan pikiran pertamanya.

Tapi, sempat berpikir untuk meminta ciuman dari seorang Akashi!?

"Ti-Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" teriak Furihata secara reflek lalu berlari cepat ke tempat pencucian piring. Dia mencuci piring-piring itu dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu menatap Akashi panik, "A-Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" teriaknya sebelum berlari cepat dan menghilang.

Kehilangan sosok Furihata membuat Akashi hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya tenang. Kemudian pria berwajah tampan itu mendengus menahan tawa dan menutup bibirnya dengan ujung jempol tangan kanannya. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar suara gaduh Furihata di kamar mandi yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat.

Meski begitu, Akashi mengabaikannya dan tertawa kecil sambil berjalan kembali ke perpustakaan di rumahnya. Dia akan membiarkan Furihata menikmati waktunya sendiri sebelum kembali siap dan memberinya tantangan baru. Tantangan dari sang Omega yang akan siap dihadapi Akashi Seijuurou kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Tanpa disadari Furihata Kouki... sisi _awkward_ -nya inilah yang selalu berhasil membuat Akashi tak bisa menahan diri membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Omeganya tersebut.

...Sangat menggoda untuk dijahili lebih tepatnya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _ **ZRAAASHH**_

Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba ketika mereka baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota membuat pasangan Alfa-Omega itu segera berlari cepat. Rumah yang dituju tinggal dua gang lagi dari sini, selain itu terbiasa berlari di cuaca seperti ini saat mereka berlatih pun membuat tidak ada yang dapat menjadikan alasan mereka untuk berhenti sekarang.

Terus berlari cepat sehingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai di teras rumah keluarga Akashi. Mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan jasa mobil atau kendaraan lainnya karena ingin menikmati waktu jalan berdua—ide Furihata. Dan jika dilihat dari ekspresi Furihata setelah Akashi meliriknya, sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah mulai menyesali ide yang dia ajukan sebelum mereka berangkat ke luar itu.

Tersenyum menenangkan, Akashi berjalan menghampiri lalu mengusap kepala Furihata. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika Akashi menggerakkan tangannya dan memberantakkan rambutnya yang masih basah tersebut, "Sudahlah. Hujan ini bukan bagian dari idemu, 'kan?" ucapnya sampai Furihata akhirnya mengangguk kaku lalu Akashi menarik kembali tangannya, "lebih baik kita masuk sekarang."

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Furihata mengangguk lalu mengikuti Akashi yang telah berjalan lebih dulu dengan membuka pintu rumahnya. Memperhatikan Akashi yang juga kebasahan dan titik-titik air berada di ujung setiap rambutnya. Pria berambut merah itu membuka jaket panjangnya yang basah lalu meletakkannya ke dalam tempat cuci yang telah disediakan. Furihata mengikutinya sehingga perhatiannya terlepas dari Akashi sampai tiba-tiba ada handuk yang menutupi kepalanya.

Furihata mengedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk merasakan tangan Akashi masih berada di atas handuk tersebut. Pria Alfa yang telah melepas bagian atas bajunya itu menunjukkan perut atletisnya dengan lekuk otot yang sempurna, sesaat membuat wajah Furihata memerah sebelum kembali menatap Akashi yang melihatnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau duluan mandi di kamar mandi atas saja," ucapnya. Dia memegang pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri lalu menunjuk kamar mandi di dekatnya dengan jempol tangan kanannya, "aku bisa mandi di bawah lagipula pakaianmu di atas semua." Tambahnya.

"Iya... baiklah," Furihata menurunkan handuk di atas kepalaya lalu mengalungkannya di lehernya. Melihat Akashi akan meninggalkannya, Furihata kembali bersuara, "ta-tapi bukankah lebih baik kau saja yang mandi di atas?"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Oh? Kau mengajakku mandi bersamamu?" tanyanya.

Sontak, wajah Furihata kembali memerah, "Bu-Bukan begitu!" membuka-tutup mulutnya, namun kehabisan kata-kata, akhirnya Furihata berlari, "A-Aku mau mandi!" teriaknya dan lari dengan cepat menaiki tangga hingga sosoknya menghilang.

Akashi tersenyum melihat itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempatnya sendiri di lantai bawah.

Suara hujan di luar menembus ke dalam sehingga meski dia berada di kamar lantai dua, Furihata masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia mandi dengan cepat membiarkan air hangat membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, memakai sabun dan _shampoo,_ lalu membasuh semuanya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Furihata berjalan keluar hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian selangkangannya. Dia membuka lemari Akashi dimana pria berambut merah itu telah meletakkan pakaiannya di bagiannya sendiri. Terlihat memilih, Furihata mengelus dagunya sendiri sembari berpikir ketika kedua matanya kini teralihkan pada baju-baju Akashi yang digantung di sampingnya.

Melihat itu, tangan Furihata mulai beralih memegang salah satu _sweater_ Akashi dan menariknya keluar. _Sweater_ itu terbuat dari kain rajut dan terlihat sangat hangat. Bahkan menyentuhnya pun dapat membuat Furihata merasa hangat hanya dengan membayangkan saat dia memakainya.

...Memakainya?

Kedua pipi Furihata mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memegang _sweater_ berwarna merah itu. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Furihata berpikir keras, "Semua baju hangatku masih dicuci jadi..." menatap dalam pakaian di depannya sekali lagi, Furihata tersenyum kaku, "...se-sesekali sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya pelan.

Lalu teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan anak-anak Seirin beberapa waktu lalu yang mengatakan bahwa sepasang kekasih juga boleh sesekali bertukar pakaian membuat Furihata semakin yakin. Dengan senyum polos di wajahnya, Furihata memakai _sweater_ panjang itu lalu mengambil celana tidurnya dan memakainya sebelum dia keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk mencari dimana kekasihnya itu berada.

Di bawah, Akashi telah duduk di sofa yang menghadap TV. Benda elektronik itu menunjukkan acara basket yang disiarkan dari saluran TV internasional. Akashi terlihat fokus dengan tatapan matanya yang seakan menganalisis gerakan setiap pemain di TV itu sampai dia mendengar langkah Furihata yang mendekatinya.

Akashi berniat menoleh dengan memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa, "Kau sudah—"

...sampai dia melihat Omeganya itu berdiri dengan kikuk di samping sofanya.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai mandi," ucap Furihata seakan menjawab pertanyaan di dalam kepala Akashi. Melihat Akashi yang lurus menatapnya, Furihata sempat bingung dan kehilangan senyumnya. Lalu dia menyadari apa maksud Akashi, "Oh ya, aku meminjam salah satu _sweater-_ mu. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya—memecah lamunan Akashi.

Kembali memasang wajah datarnya, Akashi menjawab tenang, "Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

Furihata menghela napas lega mendengar ini lalu dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ehehe, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Akashi hanya diam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari TV di depannya, "Kau terlihat bodoh."

Tentu saja mendengar ini membuat Furihata kehilangan senyumannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Eh?" jeda sejenak, Furihata semakin berteriak kencang, "EEH? BE-BENARKAH? _SWEATER_ INI MEMANG KEBESARAN DI TUBUHKU TA-TAPI—"

"Kau berisik, Kouki," ucap Akashi dengan nada sedikit kesal yang tersembunyi di sana. Tapi, Furihata tentu tidak mungkin tidak menyadari itu. Dia semakin panik namun mengatup rapat bibirnya. Melirik Furihata dengan alis yang mengernyit dalam, Akashi kembali bertanya, "Lagipula baju hangatmu sudah selesai dicuci sejak kemarin malam. Kalau kau bertanya dulu padaku, aku pasti akan membawakannya untukmu." Jelas Akashi lagi.

Furihata sedikit tersentak namun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia melipat bibir bawahnya ke dalam lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memainkan ujung _sweater_ Akashi yang dikenakan olehnya. Memainkannya dengan gelisah dan wajah memerah antara malu dan sedih.

Sepertinya dia masih membutuhkan perjalanan yang panjang untuk membuat Akashi bertekuk lutut padanya.

Setidaknya, itu yang masih Furihata pikirkan.

Tapi—

"I-Ini baju kekasihku jadi... tidak aneh kalau sesekali aku juga ingin memakainya, 'kan?"

Kedua mata Akashi yang berwarna merah itu membulat kaget. Sosok Furihata yang berdiri canggung di dekatnya... ditambah dengan bau Omega yang khas menguar dari dirinya setiap merasa malu itu membuat Akashi membuka mulutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Akashi kembali menutup mulutnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Furihata, dia berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Furihata tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya. Melirik kepala Akashi yang sudah berada di samping wajahnya. Bau _shampoo_ dan sabun beraroma _mint_ menguar dan masuk ke dalam hidung Furihata.

"Akashi—"

"Ya, ya, kau benar," ucap Akashi memotongnya. Furihata bisa merasakan pelukan Akashi mengerat, namun dia tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dipasang Alfa itu sekarang. Dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Akashi dan meremas bagian belakang kaos putih yang dikenakan lelaki itu, "maaf, aku hanya ingin menggodamu sedikit." Ucapnya menenangkan tubuh Furihata yang sempat tegang sebelumnya.

Namun, suara tenang Akashi tanpa getar sedikitpun membuat Furihata tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Akashi selalu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah dan menghangat, belum lagi dengan detakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Seakan Akashi Seijuurou dapat membuat seluruh bagian tubuhnya pasti bereaksi.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Apakah Akashi yang selalu terlihat tenang itu bisa bereaksi dengan seluruh perlakuannya?

Akashi memang yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Akashi pula yang selalu lebih dulu menawarkan sesuatu untuk membuat hatinya senang. Tapi, Furihata hanya ingin tahu... untuk memastikan seluruh perasaan ini tidak berat sebelah.

Sebab... perasaan bisa mengikis kapan saja, 'kan?

Bisa saja setelah enam bulan itu, Akashi sudah...

Tapi, enggan memikirkannya, Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menghirup bau Akashi yang semakin pekat ketika tubuh mereka mulai kehilangan jarak. Pelukan sang Alfa mampu membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan berpikir jernih ketika pikiran-pikiran negatif terus menghantuinya yang mudah terintimidasi dengan sekitarnya.

Akashi mulai melepaskan sedikit pelukannya hanya untuk mencium telinga Furihata lalu turun hingga ke sisi lehernya. Akashi mengendus leher Furihata sembari menarik _sweater_ miliknya di tubuh Omega tersebut. Baunya yang menempel di _sweater_ itu telah menyatu dengan bau Omega di pelukannya. Furihata hanya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu bergetar, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan Akashi yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya selagi Alfa itu mulai memberi tanda-tanda baru pada lehernya.

Malam berhujan ini... akan terasa panjang.

Tapi, di saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Furihata semakin yakin.

Bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki berambut merah di pelukannya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Menatap teman-temannya yang seangkatan di tim basket, Furihata menyatukan kedua tangannya, "Ka-Karena itu, maaf! Aku izin pulang duluan!" teriaknya sembari menundukkan kepala di depan mereka semua.

Laki-laki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua dan berambut merah gelap itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak ada masalah, Furihata." Mendengar namanya disebut, Omega berambut cokelat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kagami Taiga tersenyum lebar padanya, "Pulang lebih cepat sesekali tidak apa-apa, lagipula kami juga mengerti."

Setelah Kagami mengatakan itu, para anggota kelas dua yang lain juga ikut mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman di wajah mereka. Melihat mereka semua, Furihata tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih teman-teman!" teriaknya senang.

Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Furihata dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari keluar gedung sekolahnya. Menaiki bus terdekat untuk membantunya mencapai tujuannya saat ini, SMA Rakuzan.

Furihata memperhatikan jalan melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya. Tersenyum membayangkan wajah kekasihnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengannya karena kesibukan masing-masing setelah liburan selesai. Biasanya Akashi yang menjemputnya sebagaimana Alfa yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Apalagi Furihata selalu pulang lebih telat setelah latihan basketnya selesai karena ingin lebih mendalami kemampuannya sendiri.

Tapi, terus seperti itu tetap membuat Furihata merasa tak nyaman. Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan, kali ini Furihata mengambil keputusan untuk menjemput Akashi lebih dulu. Itupun dia berhasil mendapat penerimaan setelah dia mendesak Akashi berkali-kali dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Untunglah pada akhirnya Akashi setuju—meski dengan setengah hati dan banyak aturan lanjutan yang perlu diperhatikan Furihata ke depannya.

Yang jelas, sekarang adalah kali pertama dia akan menjemput Akashi dan untuk beberapa alasan semua ini membuat dirinya _nervous._ Dia memang pernah ke SMA Rakuzan tapi itu juga hanya pada saat sepi. Sekarang, dia akan ke SMA elit itu ketika orang-orang baru saja keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Membayangkan betapa ramainya sekolah itu saja dapat membuat perut Furihata seperti diputar dengan keras.

"Tenang... tenanglah, Furihata Kouki," ucap Furihata berkali-kali sembari memeluk perutnya sendiri, "jemput Akashi, tarik dia, lalu pulang. Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Semua aman." Lanjutnya berulang kali.

Furihata terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia bisa melihat tujuannya sudah dekat. Dia segera meminta busnya berhenti lalu turun dari kendaraan tersebut. Furihata mulai berlari kecil mencari SMA Rakuzan berdasarkan petunjuk-petunjuk yang dia lihat dari hpnya.

Setelah sampai, Furihata langsung mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang salah satu tembok rumah. Menyadari keadaannya sesuai dengan dugaan sebelumnya, dimana anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam Rakuzan masih banyak berkumpul di depan gerbang. Jika dia menunjukkan diri mengenakan seragam yang berbeda, dia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan Furihata kurang menyukai hal itu.

Akhirnya berniat menunggu, Furihata mengambil hpnya untuk mengetikkan pesan pada kekasihnya itu bahwa dia telah sampai. Namun sebelum sempat mengetik, kedua matanya mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya dari kejauhan. Alfa berambut merah yang berdiri di tengah jalan dan dikelilingi oleh para murid yang tak dikenalnya. Walau begitu, dari gerak-gerik mereka dan tanda di leher mereka yang sesekali terlihat itu telah menunjukkan bahwa mayoritas mereka adalah Beta dan Omega.

Furihata terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan mereka semua lebih dulu. Dia tahu Alfa berambut merah itu adalah kekasih yang sedang ditunggu olehnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Lalu di belakangnya ada tiga rekan tim basket Akashi yang dihafal Furihata, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, dan Nebuya Eikichi. Entah apa yang mereka semua bicarakan karena mereka terlihat menikmati apapun topik pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

Hanya saja... senyum Akashi yang selalu ditunjukkan padanya itu...

...kini dilihat oleh semua orang.

Entah kenapa, Furihata tidak begitu menyukainya.

"...Hah!? Apa yang kupikirkan!?" teriak Furihata pada dirinya sendiri setelah sadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan di saat bersamaan warna merah kembali memenuhi wajahnya. Furihata memegang hpnya dan mengetik cepat untuk memberi tahu Akashi.

Sesuai harapannya, Akashi langsung mengambil hpnya tepat saat pesan itu sampai. Akashi terlihat menatap hpnya beberapa saat sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dimana dia melihat Furihata tersenyum kaku melihatnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Akashi kembali tersenyum lalu menatap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya singkat dan langsung melesat pergi tanpa menunggu izin dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Termasuk rekan-rekannya yang hanya tertawa santai dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Akashi seolah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sesampainya di dekat Furihata, Akashi langsung membuka mulutnya, "Ayo," katanya. Furihata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali lalu membiarkan Akashi berjalan lebih dulu. Furihata hanya melihat kekasihnya itu lalu menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah para Omega dan Beta di belakang mereka. Sebelum dia berlari kecil mendekati Akashi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Furihata tidak banyak bicara. Kepalanya telah dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran yang kembali menghantuinya setelah sekian lamanya. Furihata tahu pasti seperti ini, Akashi Seijuurou adalah Alfa terkenal baik di dunia basket maupun di dunia terbuka. Pasti banyak yang menginginkannya. Pasti banyak pilihan yang tersedia untuknya.

Kalau begitu...

...kenapa Akashi yang seperti itu... memilih dia?

Furihata mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Tidak lagi. Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi. Dia sudah mencoba untuk jatuh cinta dengan Akashi dan dia berhasil. Dia sudah mencoba membiarkan Akashi membuktikan perasaan padanya dan Akashi berhasil.

Lalu, apa lagi yang kurang?

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Furihata harus mengakui... dia tak pernah merasa sebenci ini pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hidupnya. Mengapa dia selalu merasa dirinya kurang? Mengapa dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan saja bahwa Akashi memilihnya tanpa syarat apapun? Mengapa dia tak bisa berpikir bahwa Akashi memang menerimanya apa adanya?

Mengapa Furihata masih meragukan perasaan ini?

Mengapa?

Mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan yang stabil dan mulai memasuki daerah pertokoan. Tanpa tahu pasti apa yang ada di pikiran Omeganya, Akashi mulai melirik Furihata di sampingnya. Ekspresi Furihata terlihat memucat, tapi Akashi tahu itu bukan karena sakit. Dia bisa menciumnya dari bau sang Omega. Wajah pucat itu lebih dikarenakan ada suatu beban yang terus dipikirkannya. Entah apa.

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Dia ingin bertanya dan menekan Omega itu untuk mengeluarkan segalanya. Tapi... untuk sekarang, Akashi masih ingin mencoba memberi waktu pada Furihata. Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Furihata merasa yakin dan mengatakan segalanya padanya.

Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menekan dirinya pada Omega itu sembarangan. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak ingin kekasihnya menganggap dia masih sama dengan Akashi yang dulu hanya menganggap orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai poin yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Akashi harus bisa membuktikan pada Furihata... bahwa laki-laki berambut cokelat itu memiliki kebebasan yang cukup di dalam hubungan mereka.

Sampai nanti waktu yang tepat benar-benar tiba.

Walau begitu, Akashi tahu untuk sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Menghela napasnya tanpa sepengetahuan Furihata, Akashi meraih tangan Omega di sampingnya hingga dia tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Furihata membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat Akashi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

Hanya saja... senyuman yang terlihat sedih itu membuat Furihata mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Pegangan di tangannya itu terasa semakin erat. Seakan enggan melepaskannya.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Kouki."

...Dan untuk sekilas, Omega itu bisa merasakan Alfa di sampingnya ketakutan. Rasa takut akan kehilangan. Lagi.

Meski sama seperti Furihata, Akashi akan menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini pada Omega lain."

Kata-kata itu sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi cukup membuat perasaan gundah yang tumbuh di dada Furihata mengikis perlahan tapi pasti. Dia membalas genggaman tangan Akashi dan mengusap kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan tangannya. Menunjukkan senyumannya yang lebar.

Furihata tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi.

"Ya... aku tahu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Kejadian di SMA Rakuzan saat itu membuat Furihata mencoba melepaskan diri dari kutukan yang penuh keraguan ini.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Bahkan untuk seorang Omega biasa seperti dirinya. Furihata Kouki hanya ingin bahagia, hanya ingin percaya bahwa orang biasa sepertinya masih memiliki hak untuk itu.

Dan untuk mencapainya... dia tidak bisa hanya diam dan menerima semua kasih sayang begitu saja, 'kan?

"Kau bodoh, Furihata- _kun._ "

"H-Hah?" menoleh setelah meletakkan bola basketnya ke dalam ranjang, Furihata menatap Kuroko Tetsuya dengan bingung, "Kenapa jadi aku yang—"

"Sudah jelas jika Akashi- _kun_ menyukaimu, 'kan?" potong Kuroko lagi. Ekspresinya sekilas terlihat biasa saja, sampai kau perhatikan lebih dalam lagi dan dapat melihat kedua matanya menggelap. Menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar marah dan membuat Furihata mulai bergidik, "Akashi- _kun_ bukan orang yang akan melakukan tindakan percuma dengan langsung datang ke sekolah orang lain lalu menyatakan perasaannya di depan banyak orang. Apa keuntungan yang bisa dia dapatkan dari itu?" jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Mendengar ini, Furihata mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengibaskannya di hadapan Kuroko yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "I-Iya, benar juga sih," ucap Furihata dengan cepat. Lalu dia tertawa kaku sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sampai tawanya menghilang lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya saja..." Furihata tersenyum pahit, "...kadang aku masih tak bisa melihat alasan mengapa dia harus mencintaiku dari semua kemungkinan yang ada untuknya."

"Memangnya mencintai harus ada alasannya?"

Perkataan seseorang itu membuat Kuroko dan Furihata menoleh lalu melihat pria paling tinggi kedua di tim basket mereka yang datang mendekat dengan bola basket yang diputar di atas ujung jari telunjuknya. Kedua iris mata berwarna merah darah itu fokus dengan bola yang berputar dengan cepat di atas jarinya.

"...Kagami- _kun._ " Bisik Kuroko. Kemudian di saat bersamaan Kagami Taiga melempar bolanya lalu menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Salah satu Alfa di tim mereka itu mendengus dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Alexa senang menonton drama cinta di apartemenku dan dia selalu meneriakkan protes setiap tokoh-tokoh drama itu berbuat bodoh. _Well,_ aku sampai hafal dengan semua protes yang selalu dia ulang berkali-kali," ucapnya. Dia melemparkan bola basketnya lalu reflek ditangkap Furihata yang menerimanya di depan dada bidangnya.

Kagami masih memasang senyumnya dan berkacak pinggang di depan dua Omega tersebut, "Yang tadi kukatakan itu hanya salah satu protes yang sering dia teriakkan," dia menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "mendengar pembicaraan kalian, aku jadi tak tahan mengatakan itu." Ucapnya lagi.

Mendengar alasan itu, Kuroko yang tadinya sempat terlihat terkejut, langsung menghela napasnya, "Ah, aku hampir saja berpikir ternyata Kagami- _kun_ bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini. Ternyata aku salah."

"Haa? Apa katamu!?"

Duo terkuat di tim Seirin itu kembali berdebat dengan sifat mereka masing-masing. Furihata memperhatikan keduanya namun pikirannya terus terbang ke tempat lain. Kedua matanya berbinar seolah baru saja menyadari suatu hal yang sangat penting namun selalu dia lupakan selama ini.

Ah, iya.

Kenapa dia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu?

Merasa bodoh seketika, Furihata menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan kedua pipinya memerah. Jika dipikir lagi... memang apa alasannya sendiri membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta begitu saja pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

...Tidak ada.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat begitu saja.

Seperti angin yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, meniup buah apel yang tergantung di dahan pohon lalu menjatuhkannya dalam sekali hembusan.

Kuroko menghentikan debatnya dengan Kagami lalu kembali melirik Omega berambut cokelat di depannya yang seperti sedang berpikir keras. Kuroko membuka mulutnya, "Katakan, Furihata- _kun._ Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Furihata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap temannya itu, "Kau takut seseorang merebut Akashi- _kun_ darimu?"

Wajah Furihata kembali memerah dengan cepat, "Aku tidak se-posesif itu, Kuroko!" jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit berantakan.

Omega berambut biru muda itu hanya menurunkan sedikit kelopak matanya, "Tenang. Akashi- _kun_ masih jauh lebih posesif darimu," kata-kata Kuroko ini membuat Furihata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun Kuroko tetap melanjutkan, "lagipula, satu-satunya kandidat yang bisa merebut Akashi- _kun_ darimusaat ini paling hanya aku."

Kali ini, wajah Furihata memucat. Sementara Kagami menoleh cepat dan reflek meremas kepala Kuroko di sampingnya yang tetap memasang ekspresi tenang, "He-Hei, Kuroko—"

"Itu hanya lelucon," memejamkan kedua matanya, Kuroko melepaskan tangan Kagami dari atas kepalanya, "aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Furihata- _kun._ " Ucapnya menenangkan dengan ekspresi datar yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Walau begitu, Furihata tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya menghela napas lega. Begitu pula Kagami. Furihata tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pasangan di depannya sebelum meletakkan bola basket yang tadi diberikan Kagami padanya ke dalam ranjang bersama bola-bola yang lain.

"Sejujurnya... aku bukan mengkhawatirkan akan ada orang ketiga atau sejenisnya..." bisik Furihata. Kedua tangannya mengait di belakang punggungnya sebelum dia melanjutkan, "...tapi, aku hanya ingin benar-benar memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah."

Kagami dan Kuroko menatap teman mereka yang memasang senyum sedih di wajah manisnya itu.

"Aku ingin sekali menanyakan pada Akashi. Tapi, aku takut dia akan tersinggung jika aku menanyakannya," Furihata memainkan ujung-ujung jarinya. Dengan senyum sedih, dia melanjutkan, "Akashi sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuatku senang. Meski ekspresinya dingin, perlakuannya selalu berhasil membuatku hangat. Rasanya seperti mimpi dicintai oleh Alfa seperti itu."

Tertawa kecil, Furihata membuka kedua tangannya.

"Tapi... justru karena semua ini terasa seperti mimpi..."

Entah sejak kapan Furihata menatap kedua tangannya itu menjadi berbayang di penglihatannya... berkat air-air di kedua matanya.

"...aku takut jika suatu hari nanti aku terbangun lalu semuanya menghilang."

Mendengar ini, Kuroko semakin mengernyit dalam kedua alisnya, mencium sesuatu yang tidak asing. Kuroko mengendus udara dan segera menyadari itu adalah bau depresi khas Omega. Bau stress yang dikeluarkan Furihata di depannya bukanlah pertanda baik. Sudah berapa lama Omega itu menahan semua keresahannya sendiri? Kuroko yakin jika Akashi tahu, kapten tim Rakuzan itu tidak akan membiarkan Omeganya begitu saja. Berarti...

...bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik hingga bau ini tak tercium Akashi?

Kuroko berniat maju dan memeluk Furihata di depannya. Tapi, dengan cepat Kagami maju lebih dulu darinya. Kuroko sedikit tersentak kaget lalu melihat Kagami yang mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian berhenti di tengah-tengah dengan bergetar. Pria berambut merah tua itu menggertakkan giginya sebelum akhirnya dia memajukan tangannya dan hanya memegang kedua lengan atas Furihata hingga Omega berambut cokelat itu terkejut lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Kagami dengan dua matanya yang berair.

Tentu saja... Kuroko langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Bau feromon yang Furihata keluarkan sebagai Omega yang belum benar-benar sah menjadi milik Akashi itu membuat insting Alfa Kagami—yang juga belum memiliki _mate—_ bereaksi. Kuroko yakin Furihata pasti sudah melakukan hal intim bersama Akashi beberapa kali, tapi melihatnya sekilas saja semua orang pasti tahu bahwa pemuda berambut cokelat itu belum tidur dengan Akashi pada masa _heat-_ nya.

Hal inilah yang membuat baik Furihata maupun Akashi harus berhati-hati. Meskipun mereka adalah kekasih yang sah dari luar, tetap saja mereka masih murid SMA biasa yang belum mengikat hubungan sebenarnya dan masih dapat mempengaruhi hingga dipengaruhi orang lain dengan baunya.

Kuroko berniat menghentikan Kagami sampai Alfa yang sedang menahan instingnya mati-matian itu berteriak, "Jika kau terus menyembunyikan semua perasaanmu seperti ini, wajar saja jika Akashi sialan itu tidak tahu dan tidak bisa mengatakan isi hatinya dengan benar!" mendengar ini, Furihata membulatkan kedua bola matanya di depan Kagami, "Aku benci mengakuinya... tapi mungkin benar dia adalah Alfa yang luar biasa. Dia pintar, dia jago bermain basket, dia—err—tampan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, dia juga manusia!"

Kagami menggertakkan giginya sebelum berteriak lebih kencang di depan Furihata yang semakin ketakutan. Cengkeramannya semakin mengerat.

"DIA JUGA TIDAK SEMPURNA! SAMA SEPERTI KAU, AKU, KUROKO—TIDAK! KITA SEMUA!"

Teriakan Kagami membuat para anggota tim Seirin lain yang sedang membereskan barang-barang di dalam _gym_ langsung menoleh. Menatap Alfa itu penasaran. Kuroko melihat sekitarnya sebelum kembali melihat Kagami dan mencoba menarik lengan Alfa itu, "Kagami- _kun!_ "

Namun tarikan Kuroko sama sekali tidak memberi efek apapun. Kagami menajamkan tatapannya, "Katakan padanya! Meski kau harus memukulnya, setidaknya buat dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkanmu!" teriak Kagami dengan emosi, "Aku mengatakan ini dengan pertimbangan bahwa Akashi yang memang tidak mau mendengarkanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau—"

Kagami menarik napasnya lalu mengeluarkannya. Mencoba membuat dirinya setenang mungkin dan mengabaikan insting Alfanya.

"—kau yang tidak mau mengatakan apapun, Furihata?"

Pertanyaan ini akhirnya membuat Furihata terdiam seribu bahasa. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, Kagami menghela napas dan melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan atas Furihata.

Kagami terus menarik dan melepaskan napasnya. Seolah berkonsentrasi menenangkan dirinya setelah berhasil dikuasai instingnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kuroko mendengus melihat ini, namun pada akhirnya dia tetap tersenyum bangga pada rekan Alfanya yang bisa menahan instingnya dengan baik. Omega berambut biru muda itu kembali menatap Furihata yang terlihat terguncang di depannya.

"Aku setuju dengan kata-kata Kagami- _kun,_ " ucapan Kuroko membuat Furihata menatap teman baiknya itu, "maaf Furihata- _kun,_ tapi kali ini... kau yang harus berjuang sendiri." Tambahnya dengan tenang.

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi—"

"Bodoh, kau masih ragu juga?" Kagami menghela napasnya kasar dan kembali mengangkat tangannya. Furihata tersentak kaget begitu Kagami menepuk kepalanya dan meremasnya kuat. Menekannya hingga Omega malang itu dipaksa menunduk dan merintih kesakitan, "Hei, Kuroko! Kau yang katakan pada dia!" teriak Kagami tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

Mendengar Kagami, Furihata sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan melirik Kuroko dengan bingung. Pemuda berambut biru itu kembali melihat Furihata. Dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Akashi- _kun_ sudah memilihmu. Jangan kecewakan dia."

Furihata tidak mengatakan apapun meski ekspresinya dengan jelas menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kagami dan Kuroko terus tersenyum padanya. Seolah percaya padanya. Percaya dia akan melewati seluruh keraguan ini dan bisa kembali berjalan sendiri.

Menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk menemani Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi, sebelum dia bisa tenggelam di momen yang penuh sentimental iini, suara sang Alfa muncul—

"Kouki."

—dan membuat semuanya membeku.

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan kehilangan senyumannya. Dia menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Kagami dan Furihata. Dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memakai seragam yang berbeda dari mereka semua. Kagami yang masih memegang kepala Furihata hanya mengedip pelan melihat Akashi yang masih berwajah datar menatapnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar dan reflek menarik tangannya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

...Apalagi begitu Akashi mengeluarkan bau amarah ketika merasa teritorinya terancam yang jelas ditujukan pada Kagami.

Pria berambut merah tua itu menelan ludahnya. Setelah terbebas dari cengkeraman Kagami, Furihata langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia segera merasakan aura kemarahan yang dikeluarkan Akashi dan murid SMA Rakuzan itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikannya.

Meski tahu dia berada di posisi yang salah, Kagami tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan insting pertahanannya. Kedua Alfa itu saling bertahan di posisi masing-masing... dengan naluri Akashi yang jauh lebih kuat memaksa Kagami untuk segera mundur dan mengetahui tempatnya. Mungkin Akashi benar-benar akan maju dan memaksa Kagami berlutut—

—seandainya Furihata tidak menghalangi jalurnya dengan sigap.

"Akashi!" teriakan Furihata sekaligus gerakannya yang membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuk melindungi Kagami di belakangnya membuat Akashi menghentikan gerakannya. Kedua alis Furihata tertarik dan tubuhnya bergetar, meski begitu dia tetap di posisinya, "Kagami tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Kami hanya sedang berbicara dan—"

"Aku tahu kalian hanya sedang berbicara." Potong Akashi cepat dengan nada yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Hal ini membuat Furihata tersentak. Nalurinya berteriak untuk segera menciut di depan Alfanya, tapi Furihata menahannya mati-matian, "Tapi, tetap saja dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Minggir, Kouki. Setidaknya hal terakhir yang bisa kuajarkan padanya adalah untuk tidak sembarangan menyentuh milik orang lain." Tegas Akashi lagi.

Sesuai dugaannya, naluri Omega Furihata kembali berteriak. Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan meminta lari, namun dia tidak ingin menurutinya. Furihata menggertakkan giginya dan mulai menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak."

Furihata menyempatkan diri menatap Akashi dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam.

Tatapan tajam yang tak pernah Akashi lihat lagi... sejak pertandingan pertama dan terakhir mereka setahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Melihat ini, Akashi terdiam. Dia bisa saja menarik Furihata dan melemparnya untuk menjauh. Tapi... dia tidak mau menyakiti Omeganya. Akhirnya Akashi hanya bisa berdiri diam di sana untuk beberapa waktu.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya yang lain di belakang mereka untuk tidak berbuat apapun dan memancing kemarahan Akashi lebih jauh. Kagami sendiri terpaku di posisinya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuknya melakukan sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya aura kemarahan di sekitar Akashi mulai memudar. Furihata sudah berani mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Akashi yang menghela napas di depannya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Getaran di tubuh Furihata menghilang lalu dia bisa kembali berdiri tegak di depan sang Alfa.

"...Kita pulang, Kouki." Gumam Akashi. Lalu, tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah Kuroko dan Kagami, Akashi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Tak ada yang bisa Furihata lakukan selain menurut. Dia menatap Kagami dan Kuroko, mengangguk pada mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian Omega berambut cokelat itu mengambil tas olahraganya di dekat dinding sebelum berlari mengejar Akashi yang sudah hampir menghilang sosoknya dari pandangan mereka semua.

Melihat kepergian pasangan itu, Kuroko dan Kagami secara reflek menghela napas mereka bersamaan. Kuroko bahkan bisa melihat keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajah Kagami. Alfa itu bergumam pelan, "Tekanan yang luar biasa. Rasanya tekanan saat dia adalah lawan kita dulu jadi tidak ada apa-apanya."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Itu berarti Akashi- _kun_ memang serius dengan Furihata- _kun,_ " pemuda berambut biru muda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, "aku lega."

Kagami tertawa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kau benar. Aah, aku harus meminta maaf dengan benar pada mereka berdua besok." Lalu dia menoleh untuk menatap balik Kuroko yang juga kembali diam menatapnya, "Sekarang aku tak habis pikir... jika Furihata masih menganggap dirinya lemah setelah menaklukkan Alfa seperti itu, aku benar-benar akan melempar bola basket ke kepalanya besok sampai dia sadar."

Tapi mendengar itu, Kuroko kini kehilangan senyumannya. Menatap jengkel 'cahaya' pada dunia basketnya yang kadang bisa begitu bodoh dan tidak peka di situasi tertentu... seperti sekarang.

"Tolong hentikan, kau hanya membuat semua ini bertambah buruk, Kagami- _kun._ "

 **#**

Di perjalanan yang mengarah ke rumah Akashi, Furihata harus terus berlari untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan jalan cepat yang dilakukan Akashi di depannya.

"Akashi! Tunggu—" teriak Furihata di sela-sela pengaturan napasnya selama berlari. Dia sedikit kesusahan dengan tas olahraga di bahu kirinya, "Akashi!" teriaknya sekali lagi sebelum mendorong tubuhnya untuk berlari dengan tenaga penuh.

Namun, tanpa disangka, Akashi berhenti sehingga Furihata menabrak punggung di depannya. Meski begitu, Alfa berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Bahkan meskipun Furihata masih mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan punggung Akashi, menarik seragam Rakuzan itu dengan erat hingga kusut. Akashi masih berdiri menghadap lurus ke depannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mempertemukan ujung dahinya pada bahu belakang Akashi, "Maafkan aku..." bisiknya parau. Dia meremas kain yang dikenakan Akashi dengan gemetar, "...jangan... marah padaku." Lanjutnya dengan nada parau.

Akashi tidak mengatakan ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresi kedua matanya tidak terlihat. Akashi sempat membuka mulutnya beberapa saat sebelum dia menutupnya lagi. Pemuda berambut merah itu memberi gerakan kecil sehingga Furihata melepas kedua tangannya. Menunggu Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghadapnya.

"...Kouki," panggil Akashi begitu dia sudah menghadap Omeganya yang menunggu dia berbicara itu. Kedua iris merah menatap jejak air mata di bawah kedua mata Furihata. Akashi diam sesaat dan mencoba membuka mulutnya meski pada akhirnya dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kedua tangan Akashi mengepal erat sebelum kembali terbuka. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, "Aku... tidak marah." Ucapnya.

Tapi, Furihata tahu dia bohong.

Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, namun sebelum dia sempat berjalan menjauh, Furihata berteriak, "SEIJUUROU!" teriakan itu membuat tubuh Akashi berjengit kaget. Terlebih lagi, Furihata memanggil nama depannya. Tapi, dia tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Tetap di tempat untuk menunggu kata-kata Furihata selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapan itu begitu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Untuk pertama kalinya Furihata merasa seluruh getaran di dalam tubuhnya menghilang entah kemana. Akashi tetap berdiri di depannya. Menarik napasnya berkali-kali, Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Ba-Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa menggantung di udara. Untuk beberapa waktu, Akashi hanya berdiri di sana. Rasanya waktu berputar begitu lama hingga Akashi membuka mulutnya.

"Ayo pulang, Kouki."

Furihata tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya untuk melihat Akashi berjalan menjauh lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya... atau apa yang diinginkannya. Kedua alis Furihata bertaut. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berniat berteriak untuk membuat Akashi berhenti.

Tapi, suaranya menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara itu, Akashi terus berjalan menjauh. Alfa itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik sehingga Furihata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yah, meskipun Furihata tidak pantas untuk protes soal ini. Dia yang lebih dulu menyembunyikan semuanya. Karena itu...

...dialah yang harus membuka semuanya kembali.

Menelan seluruh rasa takutnya, Furihata langsung berlari dengan cepat. Mengejar Akashi yang telah jauh di depan. Dia terus berlari tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya sampai dia langsung mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Akashi yang cukup terkejut melihatnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung berhenti dan menoleh melihat Furihata yang memeluk lengannya dan tersenyum kaku padanya.

"Ya... ayo pulang, Seijuurou."

Mendengar ini, Akashi mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali sebelum dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Walau begitu, dia akhirnya tersenyum kecil pada kekasihnya itu dan kembali menghadap depan. Furihata melepaskan pelukan lengannya agar mereka bisa berjalan lebih leluasa. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju _mansion_ keluarga Akashi dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling mengait.

Sesampainya di rumah, keduanya memisahkan pegangan tangan mereka untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan baju rumahan seperti biasa. Namun karena malam ini akan terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, mereka mengganti baju yang lebih tebal. Bersiap menyambut hari pertama musim dingin sebentar lagi.

Akashi yang sudah selesai lebih dulu tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung keluar dari kamar mereka. Furihata menghentikan kegiatannya mengancing _sweater_ untuk melihat kepergian Akashi. Dia tenggelam di dalam kesedihan sesaat sebelum kembali menggeleng kencang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Untuk Omega yang sudah tidur dengan sang Alfa berkali-kali, Furihata sudah cukup terbiasa dengan segala jenis bau yang biasa dikeluarkan Akashi. Dan menciumnya sekilas saja saat Akashi lengah itu, Furihata sudah cukup tahu. Itu bukan bau Alfa yang sedang merah.

Kekecewaan... hingga keraguan.

Kali ini, Furihata yang gantian merasa takut. Mulai bertanya apakah ini yang dirasakan Akashi setiap dia tak sengaja mencium baunya yang penuh keraguan? Setelah semua bajunya telah terpakai, Furihata langsung berlari keluar kamar. Mencari sosok Akashi di dalam rumah yang besar itu.

Perkiraan pertama Furihata adalah Akashi sedang duduk di sofanya untuk menonton TV di hadapannya. Pandangannya terlihat serius dengan tangannya yang menyandar pada sisi sofa itu memangku wajahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat tak tertarik meski bayangan cahaya dari acara TV di depannya terpantul pada kedua matanya yang beriris merah.

Meski menyadari keberadaan Furihata, Akashi tak berkutik. Dia tetap diam membiarkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan menghampirinya. Akashi mengira Furihata akan duduk di sampingnya atau paling tidak mengajaknya bicara dengan terbata seperti biasa.

...Bukan tiba-tiba mendorong bahunya untuk menyandar pada sandaran sofa lalu Omega itu duduk di atas kedua pahanya, menghadap dirinya.

Sedikit terkejut, Akashi menatap Furihata di atasnya, "Kouki?" kedua kaki Furihata telah berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Akashi yang duduk di bawahnya. Wajah Omeganya itu sudah sangat memerah. Sampai dia tak berani menatap balik kedua mata Akashi yang memperhatikannya penasaran. Apalagi ketika dia menundukkan wajahnya di sisi leher Akashi lalu memeluk Alfa itu dengan erat.

Akashi semakin tak habis pikir. Pasalnya, Furihata tak pernah melakukan sesuatu seberani ini sebelumnya. Dan detakan jantung Furihata sangat kencang hingga membuat Akashi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dan mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kouki..." Akashi mematikan TV di depannya melalui _remote_ di tangannya. Dia meletakkan _remote_ lalu membalas pelukan Furihata. Mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan Omega yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu. Perkiraan pertama langsung membuatnya bertanya secara reflek, "...ada apa? Kau akan menemui _heat-_ mu?" tanyanya.

Mendengar ini, Furihata reflek menggeleng meski wajahnya masih menempel di leher Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik lalu dapat melihat warna merah kini telah sampai pada telinga Furihata di sampingnya.

Wangi ini... malu? Canggung?

Akashi terlalu sibuk mengendus udara hingga tak menyadari Furihata menarik _sweater_ bagian belakangnya hingga kusut. Dia menggumam sesuatu namun Akashi tak dapat mendengarnya, "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," ucap Akashi pada akhirnya.

Furihata mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku?" pertanyaan ini membuat Akashi sedikit menoleh. Sisi manja Omega yang tak pernah dilihat dari Furihata itu membuat naluri Akashi untuk memanjakannya semakin meningkat.

"...Maksudmu?"

Wangi maskulin itu terasa memabukkannya. Bahkan saat mereka melakukan _sex,_ rasanya Furihata tidak pernah mencium bau Akashi sepekat ini. Dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Akashi yang mula membalas dengan ikut mencium telinga hingga lehernya.

"Kenapa... memilihku?" Furihata bergerak gelisah ketika Akashi mulai menenggelamkan hidungnya untuk mencium bau rambutnya, "Lakukan sesuatu... lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan keraguan ini..." bisik Furihata yang menarik _sweater_ Akashi sembari mendekatkan posisi mereka hingga benar-benar tak ada jarak di sana.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya untukmu dan kau masih lari," jawab Akashi langsung. Kali ini tidak berniat menyembunyikan kekesalannya sedikitpun, "aku mengerti jika canggung memang sifat alamimu. Tapi, aku juga ingin mendengar langsung darimu."

Mendengar ini, Furihata sempat merasa takut meski akhirnya dia hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Seolah-olah dia ingin menunjukkan pada Akashi bahwa dia enggan melepaskan sang Alfa dari gerakan ini. Menyadari Omeganya itu mulai canggung kembali, Akashi menghela napasnya.

"Sekarang kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Akashi lagi tiba-tiba. Furihata membuka kedua matanya. Akashi berhenti bergerak dan hanya menatap TV berlayar hitam di depannya, "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu... lagi?"

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memegang kedua bahu Akashi di bawahnya. Pria berambut merah itu tak diberi waktu untuk bertanya ketika Furihata langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Ini adalah kejutan berikutnya... dimana Furihata tak pernah mencium bibirnya lebih dulu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali duduk tegak. Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah dan kedua alis bertaut dia berkata...

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini pada Alfa lain!"

Kedua bola mata Akashi membulat kecil. Ekspresi yang cukup menunjukkan bahwa Alfa itu benar-benar kaget dan dibuat _speechless._

"Kau sendiri tidak membalas pernyataanku! Menyebalkan!"

Wajah Furihata terus dan terus memerah hingga dia tak tahan lagi dan kembali memeluk Akashi dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria berambut merah tersebut. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi leher Akashi.

Tersenyum penuh arti, laki-laki yang merupakan kapten tim Rakuzan itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Furihata di depannya.

"Aku mengerti."

Kenapa Akashi belum menyadarinya lagi?

Padahal kini... Furihata sudah mengejarnya kembali.

Terus dan terus. Tarik-ulur yang tak bisa berhenti.

"Dan soal pernyataanmu tadi... tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

Akashi tetap mengusap bagian belakang rambut Omega di pelukannya. Furihata semakin meringkuk merasakan belaian tangan Akashi. Sampai akhirnya gerakan Furihata mulai menghilang perlahan tapi pasti.

Suara dengkuran pelan membuat Akashi melirik Furihata yang telah jatuh tertidur di pelukannya. Tangannya yang mengalung di leher Akashi mulai kehilangan kekuatannya lalu jatuh merosot dan diam di atas dada bidang Akashi. Sepertinya rasa tegang membuat energinya terkuras sehingga dia langsung jatuh tertidur begitu Akashi mengeluarkan feromon untuk menenangkannya.

Beberapa saat mereka terus diam di posisi itu sampai akhirnya Akashi menghela napasnya yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Mengangkat tangannya, Akashi menutup sebagian wajahnya... yang memerah. Wajahnya pun sudah terasa memanas. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut dalam menunjukkan ekspresi yang jarang terlihat dari sosok lelaki yang jenius pada hampir semua bidang itu.

"Gawat."

Melepaskan tangannya lagi, Akashi tersenyum kesal memandang wajah tidur Furihata yang terlihat begitu damai.

"Kau terlalu berbahaya untukku... Kouki."

Pria berambut merah yang selalu dikaitkan dengan seekor singa karena jiwa pemimpinnya itu semakin tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah polos Furihata. Dia menggerakkan tangannya sehingga berada di belakang leher Furihata. Meraba leher putih itu dengan jari telunjuknya... lalu perlahan tapi pasti mendorongnya sehingga wajah Furihata yang sedang tertidur itu semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tunggulah..."

Tangannya mencengkeram leher belakang Furihata Kouki seakan ingin mencakarnya... memberi tanda pengganti gigitan sementara yang masih belum bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Pada anjing chihuahua kecil yang telah melepaskan seluruh jenis pertahanannya itu, Akashi membuka mulutnya dan mencium bibir yang juga terbuka sedikit di depannya.

"...kau akan menjadi milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If I say you're the one, would you believe me?  
**_

 _ **If I ask you to stay, would you show me the way?  
**_

 _ **Tell me what to say, so you don't leave me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **It's time for us to face the truth**_

 _ **Cause we are coming to each other to change  
**_

 _ **And maybe I'm not ready**_

 **.**

 _ **But I'm trying for your love**_

 _\- Asher Monroe (Try)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okeh hm... _nothing much to say I guess_ ;w; Bikin _development_ dalam oneshot cukup susah sih dan udah lama gak nulis fluff aaaahhh maafkaaan orz. Semoga kali ini bisa berhasil dengan AkaFuri, _I'm trying_ _(:"3 Oh ya, model ceritanya memang gak begitu nyambung satu sama lain dari setiap bar, tapi memang masih ada _hint_ garis lurus yang tersambung di sana. Kayak kumpulan ficlet aja haha.

Terima kasih untuk Ashfi sudah mengcommish! :"D Semoga suka dengan fic ini, feelnya kerasa, dan minim typo. Lalu terima kasih juga untuk para _readers_ yang lain sudah mau membaca! Semoga suka dengan fic ini ehehe dan maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada.

 _Review, fave, alert, etc are really appreciated!_


End file.
